Fire, Ice, Earth, and Air
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: In which Anna develops fire powers, and Elsa is the only one who can help her control it. Title changed from 'Fire And Ice' to 'Fire, Ice, Earth, and Air'.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice- In which Anna develops fire powers in the course of a week, and Elsa knows exactly what to do when no one else does. Takes place after the events of the movie, a couple weeks later.  
Chapter 1

The red haired princess awoke in her bedroom and looked out the window. Arendelle was experiencing one of the hottest summers in its history, and because of this Elsa was constantly having to cool herself down. The summer heat was really making a dent in the queen, and half of the time she was in her office, the door open, with a snow cloud over her head.

Anna leapt out of bed. For whatever reason, the heat wasn't affecting her. She had to wonder why. In fact, it almost felt like it was fall to her. She got dressed in her adventure dress-the one she had worn to find Elsa. Then she quickky pulled on her boots, brushed her hair and put it in two braids, and ran out her room.

She slowed down her pace and peeked into Elsa's room. No one was there, except Olaf, who was sleeping with his snow cloud over his head. Anna smiled and walked to her sister's office. She peeked in and saw Elsa, with her usual dress on made of snow crystals, holding a quill pen in hand and her eyes on a scroll. As Anna watched, Elsa put the scroll and quill down and angled a hand toward her head. Ice crystals swirled out of her hand, forming a cloud shape above her head, and fell down on her head. The quuen sighed.

Anna knocked on the door, "Elsa, can't you just use your magic to cool your body down?"

Elsa looked at her sister, "Hellos Anna. I have tried that, but it doesn't work."

"Really?" Anna asked, in slight disbelief, "I don't believe it."

"Niether do I." Elsa admitted.

A dizzy spell suddenly hit Anna and she staggered, "Anna? Are you okay?" Elsa asked, concern clear in her voice.

The younger royal shook her head, "No, I don't think I'm okay."

Elsa stood up, "Is the heat affecting you? I could make you a cloud and-"

Anna shook her head, the dizziness gone, "No, it's not the heat. In fact this heat feels like fall."

Elsa gave her a disbelieving look, placing her ice cold hand to Anna's forehead. She gasped, "Anna! You're burning up!"

Anna narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Really?"

Elsa nodded and grasped her sister's arm. Leading her sister towards her bedroom, the two sisters walked in, "Sleep... now." Elsa said.

Anna rolled her eyes and did as she was told, burrowing under her covers. The second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

...1 week later...

The queen leaned against the wall of Anna's quarters, twidling her thumbs nervously. Anna was comatose. The entire kingdom was worried.

All that was left to do now was wait and see what would happen.  
Elsa was watching her little sister like a hawk, and was surprised when Anna suddenly shot up, her eyes open and panting heavily.

Before Elsa could even react, Anna's appearance changed the slightest bit. Her skin grew paler, still having its freckles, and grew to be as pale as Elsa's. Her eyes slowly turned a bright, fiery red, like fire. Her hair turned a deeper shade of red.

Elsa was surprised and didnt notice her own hair turning white.

"Anna! What happened?" Elsa exclaimed, rushing over to her sister's bedside. The queen knelt down.

Anna gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Thinking logically, Elsa made a mirror out of ice and gave it to Anna. The princess gasped and took the mirror.

The ice melted immediately.

Anna blinked, "Make another one."

Elsa did and the instant it touched Anna it became nonexistent. Elsa and Anna exchanged glances.

"I don't understand why-whoa!" Anna scooted backwards as fire shot out of her hand and scorched the ceiling. The two looked at the mark.

"Well. I think I know now why you were so hot." 


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice Chapter 2

Anna could barely breath . Her appearance had changed, fire had shot out of her hand. She had powers... just like Elsa...

The fir- HER fire, shot out of her hand again, and Anna screamed as her blankets and clothes caught fire. Elsa's ice shot out of her own hands in a straight line and the ice queen stood up, moving her hands to cover the entire mass of the blanket.

A stray flame burned Elsa on her leg. She hissed in pain as she iced it over, and a black streak appeared in her hair.

Meanwhile, Anna struggled against the iced over sheets. Unbeknownst to her, a stick like ice shard was impaling her shoulder to the bed post. The white streak appeared in her hair again, and Anna gulped and twisted her shoulder. She hissdd as the ice shifted in her shoulder and willed her magic to work, melting the ice into water that ran down her back.

The sisters looked at each other, realizing what happened... "We hurt each other," Elsa breathed, and Anna nodded. The rest of the ice over melted and Anna got out of bed, the hem of her nightgown brushing her ankles.

"I know who we must visit," Elsa said, and Anna nodded in agreement, "the trolls. We will make an announcement and then depart. Get changed first."

The queen left her sister's room while Anna studied her new appearence in the mirror. Her body and hair held the exact same shape and style they were before. Her hair was darker, a fire red, with the white streak. Her eyes were now a fire red color, and her skin was paler but still freckled.

Anna cupped her cheek and blinked. Her skin was warm to the touch, but it didn't hurt.

It felt wonderful.

Anna went to her closet and rummaged around before she foind something she was looking for. It was a steampunk-like black and red dress that ended at her knees with a vertical striped corset that showed around her waist with short sleeves. Anna slipped on some black leather riding boots that ended just below her knees, put her hair in a low ponytail, donned some short white gloves, and rushed out her room, peeking in and evaporating the water.

Elsa was still staring at her appearance with slight shock. Her eyes were a lighter blue then before, an ice blue, and her hair was now white with a black streak in it. Elsa then sighed and used her magic to change her clothes into a blue cuffed sleeve dress with a long skirt. The skirt had a slit in it, just like the dress she normally wore, and short ankle length riding boots were on her feet. A sheer cape was behind her. Elsa pulled short, white wrist length gloves on her hands that were identical to Anna's. She stretched and sighed, and heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," the queen said, and turned to see her sister in her clothing. Elsa smiled, "You look beautiful."

Anna smiled, "Thanks, you do as well." They walked out of the room, and turned a corner and encountered a royal guard. He bowed immediately, "Your Majesty, Your Highness. What may I do to serve you?"

"Let the citizens know that we plan to make an announcement about my sister's current condition," Elsa ordered, "and prepare our horses." The guard bowed and nodded, "As you wish." Then he walked away, tapping another royal guard and telling him to prepare the sister's horses.

"Why can't we inquire to Kristoff about it?" Elsa asked Anna.

"He's off visiting his family, who live in another kingdom," Anna responded, "and his sled can't go through grass."

Elsa nodded and a servant approached the two, bowing, "The citizens are gathered in the square to hear the announcement."

"Thank you," Elsa said, and the two walked past. The citizens of Arendelle gasped and started to whisper amongst themselves.

"What happened to Princess Anna?"

"Why is her hair and eyes red?"

"Is she a vampire?"

"Whats with the black streak in the queen's hair?"

"Quiet, everyone," Elsw said, raising her hands, "quiet, please!"

The citizens eventually quieted down.

"Thank you," Elsa said, clasping her hands together in front of her, "there is no reason to fret, my sister is fine."

The crowd was silent.

"If I may, my queen," A man said, walking foward and bowing, "what has occurred? Something has happened, clearly, as the princess" -he nodded his head towards Anna- "looks different."

Elsa nodded, "Yes, Anna has developed fire powers."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and all eyes fell upon the redhead. Anna returned their gazes, and felt the warm heat of her fire engulf her hands and slowly burn her gloves away.

"Because of this," the younger royal said, "We must journey to the trollsso we can find out what to do next." Two royal guards brought their horses out and the sisters walked forward, mounting their horses.

"We will be back soon," Anna continued, "and there may be a few mishaps along the way, but we can get through this."

Anna clicked her tounge and her horse set off at a canter, headed towards the woods. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fire And Ice Chapter 3

Elsa and Anna rode out at a trot through the castle gates. Soon, the scenery transformed from the familiar territory of Arendelle to the semi familiar territory of the woods. The last time either of them had seen these woods, it was covered in snow and ice from Elsa's panic at the ball. The two sisters were now riding at a canter, and slowly approached the impasse.

Anna craned her neck, "That's a long way down."

Elsa nodded "Yes, it is. So what happened the last time you were here?"

"Sven had to jump over because we were being chased by a pack of wolves," the fire princess responded, "and Kristoff's sleigh got smashed to bits."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, and the sisters stopped their horses. Elsa angled her horse so that she was looking at Anna if she looked foward, and at the impasse if she looked to her left. She moved her hands in the direction of the impasse and ice crystals shot out of her hands, making a slanted bridge made of snow. Underneath the snow was ice.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned, sweeping a lock of fire red hair out of her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Making a bridge" was Elsa's reply. Her horse stepped on the bridge and quickly crossed, Anna's horse doing the same thing.

* * *

Soon enough they reached the place where the trolls lived. "Pappie," Elsa called, "we need your help."

The "rocks" rolled out of their rock form and became the trolls they both knew. Then they parted and the troll known as Pappie rolled up to them. "What has happened?" The elder troll asked.

"It's Anna." Elsa exclaimed, jumping down from her horse, "She...I don't know what's happening! She suddenly has fire magic!"

The trolls looked to Anna, who's had a worried expression on her face. Pabbie stepped forward, "I suppose that it is time you knew. You and Elsa are polar opposites of one another. One weilding the power of lava and fire, the other, ice and snow."

Both sister's jaws dropped, "I... had fire powers all along?" Anna asked.

"When you hit her with your ice magic," Pabbie reminded Elsa, "it froze her fire magic. Your strike to her heart, and her act of true love thawed her frozen heart, and the restriction on her powers."

Elsa blinked, "So that's the logical exclamation behind this... but were our parents born with these powers?"

Pabbie nodded and bowed his head, "Yes, that is correct."

"But why now? Why... why are they only appearing now?" Anna asked, twirling a loose strand of fire red hair.

Pabbie looked at her, "When you were thawed, your fire powers unlocked. However, and I don't know why, you could not use your powers, could not TRULY use them, until your birthday had come and passed. Your week long fever 2 days after your birthday allowed your powers to manifest and grow, and your magic had built up to the point where you had to release it immediately upon awakening again."

"Oh...that explains my magic that shot out of my hand," Anna said. "Thank you so much, Pabbie."

The elder troll nodded and Anna clicked her tounge, signaling her ash black horse to walk foward. Elsa mounted her horse as well, kicking the white mare's side, and the two sisters trotted away.

* * *

**AN: I know you guys have been anticipating the other series I wrote so I will give you a choice: should I update Fire and Ice or start on the multichapter fanfiction of the war between the changlings and the ponies? The fanfic will be called Contention. PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Elsa said, as the guards let them in. She dismounted Icecile and handed the reins to a guard, watching as her horse was lead into the royal stables. The same was with Anna's horse. Elsa rubbed her hands together, "Our training starts now."

Anna blinked in surprise, "Now?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes. The sooner the better."

"Okay,"Anna said as she struck a fighting pose, "I'm ready."

"Not yet." Anna paused and looked at her sister, "you're not going to use your magic yet."

"What?" Anna asked, "why not?"

"One of the benefits of controlling any magic is not only keeping your emotions in check, but for fire and air magic, to learn how to breathe properly," Elsa said, "for fire relies on air to thrive, and air needs other air to support it and let it grow."

Anna blinked again,"Where did you learn all this stuff?"

"I have a set of textbooks in my room," Elsa explained, "and I studied when I had nothing else to do."

"Oh."

"Yes. Moving on... I want you," Elsa explained, "to slowly breath in and out. First I want you to breath in through your nose and realease that breath through your mouth slowly."

Anna sighed, but obeyed. This was going to be a long practice session.

* * *

Two hours later Anna was still breathing the way Elsa had instructed. "Good," Elsa praised. "Still breathing the same way- and no speaking, Anna, I want you to just breathe- hold a hand out and make a flame." The citizens above watched the red haired princess as she held her hand out.

Breath in, breath out. A tiny flame sparked to life in her hand and as Anna breathed in and out, and got bigger slowly and steadily. Anna looked at the fire with wonder, as did the rest of Arendelle.

"Good, good," Elsa praised, taking a scroll out of her boot and forming a sparkling ice quilt. She crossed off something at the top of the list and rolled the scroll into her boot again, tucking the quill behind her ear, "Do you think you will be able to make a bigger flame?"

Anna nodded, "Yes." And she continued breathing. Eventually she started tossing the flame from hand to hand and extinguished it, making a hot wind with her magic. Then she made a fireball and kicked it around, being careful not to set her dress on fire.

"Very good," Elsa praised. Her sister bent over on one knee, kneeling on the ground, and allowed herself to catch her breath.

"I think I have control," Anna said, and looked at her sister, "is my training complete?"

"Yes," Elsa nodded, "but one last thing." Anna looked upat her sister. Elsa looked back at her, "Always have control over your emotions. Think of something that'll trigger a certain emotion, okay?"

Anna smiled and walked up to Elsa, hugging her sister. Anna was fire hot, while Elsa was ice cold. "Thanks Elsa."


	5. Chapter 5

Three Weeks Later

"She's what?" Alexzander, Han's only older brother, eyes narrowed.

"I said the Princess of Arendelle has developed fire powers and her hair has turned flaming red, her eyes the same color. Her powers seem to be also linked to her emotions, like her sister's."

"And what of her sister, exactly?"

"Her sister's hair turned white and they unintentionally cursed each other. But according to Grand Pappie, they are polar opposites of each other."

"You must follow my directions extremely carefully. I am the king."

"Yes. I know. But I am the prince."

"Indeed. Make sure our brother does not get into that kingdom again," Alexzander started, "instead, I want you to go there, pose as an ambassador, and protect them with your life if you must. Until they reach godhood- And Kristoff as well- they are in danger of being slaughtered personally, judging by what I have seen by my own eyes."

The figure was shocked and he allowed his jaw to drop between his white curved hood, "But my king... You're not suggesting..."

"Yes, I am suggesting, and I am certain. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff are the scions of gods."

"So I will have to protect them until they reach godhood."

"Basically, yes," Alexzander stated, "and you will have to protect yourself as well."

* * *

Back in Arendelle, Anna was pacing while her sister and her boyfriend stood in your bedroom. "This is impossible," Anna said, looking at Kristoff, "The three of us are the SCIONS of ELEMENTAL GODS. We'll have to find the air god and work with him to reach godhood, before we get killed... Or, worse."

2 weeks and a half ago they had discovered that Kristoff was the scion of the earth Norse god. Elsa and Anna had quickly taught him how to control his powers. Kristoff was now levitating a piece of earth above his hand, looking at it in thought. The other two were doing the same thing, only Anna with a small flame and Elsa with a snowflake.

Kristoff's eyes has changed to be green with flecks of brown in them. His hair had turned brown with streaks of dusty green, and his skin color had remained the same. Sven and Olaf were stunned at first, but quickly got used to it.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked Elsa.

"We should try and find whoever the air scion is and train with them, and then we should prepare for whatever comes next. This is the most logical exclamation I can come up with."

"Anything else?" Olaf asked excitedly.

"Yes, Olaf, we will have to research our birthdays, our parents, our starsigns..." With each word she twisted her hands around each other, and snowflakes fell from her hands. Her ankle length riding boots clicked on the floor.

"Ugh, research!" Anna groaned, leaning against Kristoff, "I hate it, it's no fun. Can't we do something else, fearless leader?" She adjusted one of her riding boot's buckles. She was wearing the same clothes from 4 weeks ago.

"No, we can't, Anna," Elsa said, "I wish we could."

"She's right, you'll have to research," an unfamiliar voice said, causing all of them to turn towards the window.

"Who are you?" Kristoff said, continuing to levitate the piece of earth. There was no point in hiding their powers, this guy had already seen them, and their use of magic.

"I was sent here to protect you, but also team up with you to further our powers," the mysterious figure said. "My name is Anil, and I'm the scion of air."

Elsa narrowed her eyes, "Prove it."

"Do I really have to?" The scion's hands were glowing yellow, a magic tornado formed beneath his feet being the only thing that was holding him up. It was made of air, his own magic, and it had streaks of yellow in it.

"Ok, so you're the scion of air," Anna said as the boy moved himself and jumped the window, landing on the floor smoothly. He pulled back his hood, revealing...

...pale skin, white curly hair with yellow streaks, and yellow eyes. He looked at them and nodded.

"We are scions of the gods, so we will have to find out who our parents are really. Obviously they were not just the king and queen of Arendelle," Elsa said, still pacing slowly. Everyone nodded, including Sven.

"So them what are we supposed to do?" Anil asked, "I've always known who my parents were. The king, and queen of the Southern Isles. But it seems I got the powers."

Anna stiffened, "The Southern Isles?" Anil nodded.

"Now my older brother, Alexzander, is king, and he sent me here to make sure my brother does not appear in this kingdom again, as well as to protect you with my life if I have to. But now, I can't do that, seeing as I'm the scion of air."

"I never knew who my mother was. I was always part of the ice business with my father. Maybe she was the god," Kristoff said.

"Yeah," Anna said, "we knew who out parents were, until they..."

"Passed away," Elsa finished. She started walking towards the door to her bedchambers and opened them.

"Ooh!" Olaf jumped up. "What are you doing?"

"Simple... What we'll do. Research their offspring: us."


	6. Chapter 6

Fire, Ice, Earth, and Air chapter 6

"...and apparently we can cast spells like regular witches and wizards could do. Like this." Anna started waving his hand around and reciting the words in the book, her eyes on the book Anil was levitating with his air magic and focused her finger in the direction of her general room.

"I don't want to be thoughtless, so make my room spotless." Her red magic shot out of the finger she aimed at her room, and her magic trail morphed into fire and passed over her messy room. The large flame divided into seventeen smaller flames, and Anna smiled as her magic started to work in cleaning her room. Within seconds, everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Wait! Let me try!" Elsa stepped up and took the spellbook from Anil's magic grasp.

"Olaf, is it ok if I use this spell on you?" Elsa asked.

"Sure!" Olaf said brightly as he stood in front of Elsa. Elsa repeated the words in the book as her hand began to glow with her magic aura.

"Sorry Olaf, you're out of luck, to the ground you'll be stuck." Her magic shot out of her hands and not 1 second later her magic trail formed into ice crystals and stuck Olaf's feet to the floor via a sheet of ice.

"It worked! Ok, I think I can make up the reversal spell on a whim."

"Unstick my friend from the floor now, so we do not have to go and call a plow."

The magic flowed from her hand again and melted the ice when her magic-trail-turned-ice-crystals touched it. Olaf walked up.

"I think it worked, Elsa," he said.

"I think in a mishap when you're not supposed to be casting magic, you can wave your hand around, mouth the words, and point your finger towards the thing you want to cast the spell on," Anil agreed, "for defensive magic you can spread your hand and shoot."

"I should try next," Kristoff said, and Anil levitated the book over his right hand as he raised his left.

"I am really amused of seeing people gawk, let me give them a show and make Sven talk!" The dark green and brown hued magic shot out of his finger when his magic trail turned into earth particles that stuck to Sven's throat and then disappeared after.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sven asked.

"Okay, maybe no. Want me to reverse it?"

"Yes, please."

"Reverse the spell and get rid of it entirely, so everyone can once again think of Sven highly!" The same process repeated itself.

"Sven?" Kristoff asked. The reindeer opened his mouth and grunted. Kristoff ran his hand through his hair and smiled, "It worked."

The redhead walked up to him and Kristoff gathered him in his arms, Anna lacing her hands around her neck and kissing him. He kissed her back and ran his fingers through her fire red hair, looking at her eyes that were the same color. Anna smiled, "How about we go on a date tonight?"

"Ugh..." Earth and Fire glanced at Air, "you guys are sappy."

Elsa sighed and glanced over at the air Norse god, "They're a couple, that's to be expected, Anil." She titled her head and looked at him, "You haven't tried a spell yet. Why don't you?"

"I don't think I'd be able to cast the spell correctly. I'm like the wind, my mind flits to and fro-" A loud smash interrupted him. "Oh no!"

He had just broken the vase that was sitting on Anna's dresser. It had been her mother's. He backed up a few steps, and shut the Hexoren. The book floated away from him on its own and floated above Anna's four poster bed, now with tiny flames on her bedsheets.

"I was walking at too quick a pace," Anil's hand started to glow yellow as he waved it around like a wand, "so fix my mistake and repair this vase." His magic trail shot out of his finger and formed into wisps of air that glowed yellow and white, swirling around the vase, and repairing it as it raised and took its original place on Anna's dresser.

"It worked!" Anil crowed, "It worked!" A strong breeze blew through the room, ruffling everyone else's hair and making Sven bark in alarm. Anil lowed his arms and chuckled awkwardly.

"Hehe... sorry about that."


	7. Chapter 7

Anna trotted out of her room, humming a tune to herself. Today was Elsa's birthday, and she was up bright and early. Her steampunk dress moved with her leg movements, and something in her pockets clank clanked clanked with each step. Anil met her halfway, "Ready?" He asked. She nodded and he cast a spell that stilled the air above them and formed it into words. She stopped in the square, forming a fireball between her hands and shooting it up into the sky. The citizens of Arendelle stopped what they were doing and watched Princess Anna form several fireballs that caught on the air words. The fire started to spread and the words took shape:

Happy Birthday Elsa!

The Arendellians applauded. Anna and Anil walked away, and then Anna began to sing:

Every single day there's something new you can plan for Every single day there's something wonderful to do-

She began to walk while doing a handstand, and saw three kids trailing after her. She grinned and flipped back up properly, her high heels clanking merrily as she skipped along, Anil flying after her:

-But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say "Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!"

This was normal, for anyone, especially their princess, to break out into song. She really was someone optimistic. Anna approached a street vendor and if on cue, he handed her streamers and a bag. Anna thanked him and moved on.

Don't have much time to gather All the things I need If I'm really gonna make this party fly For today's another day that all of Arendelle will say

The citizens of Arendelle chimed in, including Anil: There goes the princess of fire, Anna!

Mr and Ms. Mongell, with their two year-old twins, started to sing as well:

She planned our first twin shower where we played all sorts of games Having so much fun as we chose Philip and Amy's names!

A snooty little girl who always thought she should be royalty was at a cafe with her best friend as Anna trotted by:

She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test!-

She was interrupted by a background "Of course she did!" Then she continued.

-Sure it was pretty good all thanks to the flame princess!

"What color paints do you need?" An art vendor asked.

"I'm gonna need the full rainbow!" Anna responded.

"A paintbrush too?"

"Yes, if you please!"

"And what from me?" A banner vendor asked.

"Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best!" The banner vendor put it in Anna's bag.

"Haha, I don't doubt it!"

Anna thanked her and ran towards the next vendor... then she started heading back to her castle, Anil landing beside her. The Arendellians trailing behind her, and Anil as well, started singing:

Every single day there's something new we can plan for Every single day there's something wonderful to try But nothing makes us happy Like a day that we can say "Today there'll be a party planned by The Flame Princess!"

Anna reached the castle, Anil in tow, and the guards gently closed the gates.

* * *

Several hours later, the party was set up in the courtyard of Arendelle's castle and the citizens of Arendelle were in the courtyard. Kristoff and Anil were in the same room, making suits for the party.

"How could it actually be this difficult?!" Kristoff exclaimed, "Elsa actually made a dress with her elemental magic!"

That's what got the air wizard, "I don't think we have to use elemental magic, we could just use regular magic. I'm trying to think of a spell right now- ah!" He started waving his hand around; "Don't make me have to get clothes from The Attic, make a suit for me that reflects my magic!"

His magic trail morphed into whisps of air that trailed around his body, lifting him up and changing his Southern Isles garments to a suit that had the exact same body with the exception of the colors. Kristoff repeated the same spell and got the same result. Anil leaned forward and adjusted Kristoff's tie with two of his lithe fingers.

"Thanks," Kristoff said, "I wonder what Anna will think of this..."

Anil smirked, "Hey, no problem. Anna will think you look great, after all... your girlfriend is pretty fun."

Kristoff narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

* * *

The four of them met up at the doors that led to the balcony. Kristoff and Anil were awed.

Anna had her fire red hair loose, her hair going down her back, and her white streak standing out. Kristoff looked closer, and saw that there were tiny flames in her hair, and they were made of her fire. They would flicker and move every once in a while. She also was wearing a dress made of her flame. It had a gold square neckline, with the dress being sleeveless and there being flame armwarmers on her arms, which started from her elbow and went all the way to her wrists. There was a gold lining that was above her hips and it gave way to a red flame skirt that went to her feet, covering her red ballet flats, which were also made of Anna's fire. A fire cloak trailed behind her, and a crown made of her flames was on her head.

Elsa had her white hair in her trademark braid, her black streak woven in. Tiny ice crystals were also in her braid, and they shone when the light hit her hair. The v neckline of her dress was a shining silver, with a cloak made of ice crystals going after her. The dress itself was blue and went down to the floor, with long sleeves, and a crown made of ice was on her head.

The boys were starstruck, "Anna, Elsa," Kristoff breathed, and approached his girlfriend, "The both of you look beautiful."

Anil ran a hand though his head of curly white and yellow curls, "Yes, I have to agree." He smiled at Elsa, suddenly feeling... what? Shy?

Anna smiled at Kristoff and buried her head in her boyfriend's shoulder. The warm breath on his shoulder made Kristoff shiver.

"Let's go to the party," Anil said, and they all walked out of the castle doors to see the citizens of Arendelle gathered in their best party dresses. Elsa smiled.

"Let the celebration begin!"

None of them except Anna noticed the solider with the crossbow aiming for Elsa'a throat. Anna pulled Elsa down just as she finished saying what she was saying, and they looked behind them to see an arrow.

They were under attack.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna tackled Elsa to the ground. Seeing another arrow that had been fired, Elsa made an ice wall in front of them. The arrow stuck two inches from her nose, nearly piercing it.

The sisters scrambled out from their "hiding place" and saw chaos. Arendellians were running around screaming. They ran over to where Anil was; Krisoff and Sven were getting people to safety. Anil looked at them.

"Glad you could join me," Anil said casually with gritted teeth, knocking an arrow out of the way with an air shield. He looked up at where the arrows were being fired; he couldn't see much except a hooded figure. He turned to Elsa, "Do you know why this is happening?"

"It's probably for that eternal winter I caused," Elsa answered. Anna's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe it's for something else," Anna said, "Elsa, do you remember that higher and higher thing we used to do as children?"

"Yes, I do," Elsa responded. It was the one with the snow drifts. Getting what she was thinking both stepped out into the open.

"You'll have to hurry, they may get flamed out," Elsa said. Anna nodded as her sister prepared one drift and... "Go!"

Anna jumped. Elsa made another one, this time straight. And then...

"No!" Elsa screamed. She had been seconds too late. Anna was falling.

Jets of fire came from Anna's feet. She screamed and thought I gotta reach that cliff. With additional fire jets from her hands Anna rose up, barely touching the cliff, and finally getting on. Anil joined her a second later, and he nodded.

She pressed two fingers together and fired a Searing Flame spell at the figure. He turned just before the spell hit him and he screamed as half of his face was hit with the burn spell, leaving a level one burn on his face. But they would recognize that face anywhere:

"Hans?" Anna whispered, stunned.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Anil said in alarm.

Hans stumbled away, both of them too stunned to stop him.

* * *

Anil flew down to the ground, while Anna looked at Kristoff, who was now below the cliff, "Kristoff! Crazy trust exercise!" Anna said, running off the side of the cliff.

Kristoff waited patiently and caught his girlfriend in his arms as she fell, Anna wrapping her arms around his neck. Elsa was looking over his shoulder and so was Anil.

"...what?" Anna questioned.

"Anil told us what happened. And if Hans has escaped and found us... we must leave Arendelle at once." Elsa said.

Kristoff stood up from his crouch and set Anna down. The four ran for the castle.

Once inside they all went to their separate rooms and shut and locked their doors.

Anna got dressed in her steampunk-like black and red dress that ended at her knees with a vertical striped corset that showed around her waist with short sleeves. Anna slipped on some black leather riding boots that ended just below her knees, put her hair into her regular two braids, donned some short white gloves, and rushed out her room.

Kristoff looked at Sven, "Buddy, we're screwed." And so he got dressed as well, in a forest green shirt, a brown furred vest with clasps, brown pants, and brown boots. He gestured to Sven and looked at his room for one last time, and he and his companion walked away.

Anil got dressed in the clothes he had arrived in: his white hooded cloak with a yellow shirt underneath and a red sash, with black boots, white stockings, with red and golden designs and patterns.

Elsa looked at Olaf, who looked at her and waddled up to her feet. She bent down as he spoke, "Elsa, what happened?"

"A lot," the queen answered, and she started to get dressed. She used her magic to change her clothes into a blue cuffed sleeve dress with a long skirt. The skirt had a slit in it, just like the dress she normally wore, and short ankle length riding boots were on her feet. A sheer cape was behind her. Elsa pulled short, white wrist length gloves on her hands that were identical to Anna's, and rushed out her room with Olaf in tow.

The six met in the corridor outside their bedrooms, "Elsa, I'm so sorry," Anna said, "this wasn't how it was supposed to be."

"That's not your fault," Elsa responded gently, "no one could have guessed what would have happened."

Anna sighed and they began to walk down the corridor, then a thought occurred to her, "Where are we going?" Kristoff asked.

"Where I went before." Elsa turned to her small group of survivors, "The North Mountain."


	9. Chapter 9

_Several Hours Later: 8-9 AM_

"We've been walking for hours," Anna said, as her body shifted with the constant movement of Sven. Kristoff had made the reindeer carry his girlfriend on his back, and he was glad he did, because Anna was worn out intensely from the battle and so was Anil. Speaking of Anil, he was leaning against Kristoff's back in a piggyback motion and sleeping soundly, his arms wound around Kristoff's neck and the earth god holding his thighs. Anna and Anil had mostly done offensive battle magic, which used up a lot of energy; Elsa and Kristoff had used defensive magic which didn't use up that much energy.

"The North Mountain is a great distance from Arendelle," Elsa said, looking at her sister, "the only reason I reached there so fast is because I had ran most of the way there."

"This place looks different then from when we were here," Olaf said, walking alongside Elsa with his stubby little legs. Elsa nodded, "The last time we were here it was all wintery."

"If I'm correct, my emotions should have kept my ice castle in existence, for the exception of the chandelier," Elsa said, as they approached a cave. Anna braced her hand on Sven's back and lifted her other hand, letting a small flame that spread a lot of light emerge from her hand.

"Elsa, why did we decide to travel by night?" Anna asked sleepily as the cave was slowly lit.

"Because I did it, it is the safest way. Travel by night, sleep by day," Elsa answered. Sven slowly dropped to his knees and let Anna get off his back. Kristoff created a small quicksand pool and Anna feel onto it with relief. The quicksand felt just like her normal bed back in Arendelle and… Arendelle.

Bile flooded Anna's throat and she swallowed it back down. She was the optimistic one of the group, the one who pulled them back together when things got tough. She made them all happy…

But she had to focus. _Remember, Elsa's leader, so she'll guide us, _Anna thought. And with that thought, Anna curled up and went to sleep.

_Nothing goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody here's perfect_

_Oh, but everyone's to blame_

_Oh, all that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_(No, I cannot get you out)_

_(No, I cannot get you)_

_(Oh no, I cannot get you out)_

_(No, I cannot get you)_

_Everything is dark_

_It's more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shining, shining down on your face_

_Your face_

_Oh your face_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away_

_'Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh, you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_(No)_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_(Oh, you're in my veins)_

_No, I cannot get you out_

_Oh no, I cannot get you_

_Several hours later: 11-11:59 PM_

The group had finally reached the ice castle. Anna tried stepping on the stairs. But it melted when she stepped on it. She looked at Elsa.

The ice queen shrugged. "Let me try something," Kristoff spoke up, and he looked at Anna. She nodded and with one stomp of his foot, he had launched her into the air.

Course: Other side

Collision/Death: ?

Anna shrieked and looked around. She was so close!...falling headfirst, though. Just as she was about to hit the ice castle, she used gusts of fire from her hands to steady herself.

_Oh, thank goodness, _she thought, _I might have been dead!_

When she was situated safely on the other side with the other 4 scions, Olaf, and Sven, she punched her boyfriend in the arm, glaring at him, "That's for launching me in the air and nearly getting me killed!"

Kristoff was rubbing his arm when Anna grabbed him and kissed him. "And that's for…everything else."

Elsa shook her head, and Anil made a fake gagging sound. The 6 walked inside the castle and Elsa closed the door.

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning

Lazy day in bed

Music in my head

Crazy music playing in the morning light

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

I love my sunny day

Dream of far away

Dreaming on my pillow in the morning

Never been awake

Never seen a day break

Leaning on my pillow in the morning light

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe, it's not so

Oh, oh, oh

It's magic, you know

Never believe it's not so

It's magic, you know

Never believe…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna awoke slowly. She was in Elsa's ice palace, with Kristoff. Due to temporary arrangements, she and Kristoff were in the same room, but in separate beds. Anna's side of the room was on fire, the flames flickering gently and the floor made of lava, the likes of which was quickly cooling into obsidian, making an obsidian floor. The obsidian slowly transformed into rock when it began reaching Kristoff's side of the room. His side of the room was made up of vines and rock, but like Anna's flame, Kristoff's vines were on the walls.

Anna slowly got out of bed. She put her boots on, put on her gloves, put out the flame on the walls (leaving obsidian), and walked out of the room, in search of Elsa.

The Snow Queen was meditating in the main room, in front of the ice fountain. She was still wearing the same thing as yesterday, her feet bare and sitting on the ice floor, lotus style, one leg over the other. To Kristoff and Anil, she would have looked like she was on guard and fell asleep. But Anna knew better. She was mediating, in a half-asleep half-awake stupor, and the only things she could do when mediating this way was use defensive magic, think, hear, and respond to talking. Other then that, she had gotten a proper night's sleep.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna said.

"Hm?" Else responded, not moving.

"It's morning. You've been here long enough and because you're our leader and all, you gotta decide our next move."

"Give me a moment," Elsa murmured, and she wiggled her fingers and her toes. She slowly flexed her hands and her feet and the numb feeling in her hands went away. She stood up, looking at the pyrokinectic.

Anna smiled, "Were you awake the whole night?"

Elsa nodded, raking a long-nailed hand through her disheveled hair. She turned towards her little sister, "It's ok, Anna, in that mediative state I can sleep and be awake at the same time."

Anna blinked and nodded. Rolling her eyes, she looked at her sister with a smile on her face, walking away, "Yes, well, we need a plan."

That was the one thing Elsa had forgotten to do. The cyrokinetic sighed, "I have not come up with one yet. Give me some time... possibly after breakfast. Anil and Sven are getting it now."

* * *

After breakfast (which Anna had cooked) they all looked at each other. Anna glanced at Elsa, her long hair swinging, "So, any plans?"

"No...unfortunately we might have to leave soon and find a new place to be safe. We should learn self defense," Elsa said. Everyone nodded.

"So let's do it," Anna said, stacking her hand above the fire. Kristoff yanked his head up as he felt a big boom about 2 miles away.

"Did you guys feel that?" He asked. The other three scions frowned and shook their heads,

"Feel what?" Anil popped the question. The step came again, harder this time. The entire floor jumped and rippled; there was enough momentum for the remaining three to be tossed into the air and they righted themselves, landing on their feet with difficultly. Elsa was the only one who kept her footing; ice crept up her boots.

"Elsa, what's happening?" Olaf said in alarm.

"I don't know," the queen said in alarm, "guys, hold on."

This time, the thud was much closer. Right in front of them. The thing broke the front half of Elsa's ice castle apart, revealing itself.

It was a giant. "Kill scions!" It rumbled, turning a huge hand towards them, ready to catch them and crush them.

Elsa unfroze her feet and moved her feet inward and her hands forward and up, creating an ice wall. Anna and Kristoff looked at the beast in shock.

"We don't have much time, start running!" Elsa said. They nodded and turned tail, and started running. Elsa added two extra layers to the ice wall and a snow support, and ran after them, gathering speed as she once again froze the floor.

Anna turned to look at her sister while running, her braids whipping and her fire red eyes focused on her sister's ice blue ones. She reached out a hand and grasped Elsa's, at the same time that she grasped Kristoff's, and Kristoff grasped Anil's. Anil reached around and grasped Elsa's hand.

"Elemental Teleportus!" The 4 yelled, teleporting themselves, Sven, and Olaf to someplace else.

* * *

They had barely gotten out alive.

Anna opened her eyes. She was lying in a grassy field- no, more of a valley, looking up at the blue sky. It was partly cloudy. There were 3 steep, grassy hills on three sides of them, sweeping high above them and touching the sky. The air felt thin to her.

The princess gingerly looked around her. Her hands were tangled with Elsa's and Kristoff's, and she sat up, breaking their hand hold. Anna turned forward to gather the damage they might have sustained.

Elsa's hair was a bit unkempt, the braid loose and her hair as spikey as the rest of her braid. Then again, the queen's hair was usually lucky, so this came as no surprise. She checked on her boyfriend next.

Kristoff was completely fine. He hair and clothing was a bit rumpled like Elsa's though, but onther then that he was good. Anna pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she looked over at Sven and Olaf. They were both fine, the latter in many pieces. Anna shook her head and looked over at Anil.

He was far from fine. Obviously he had been the one to determine where they were going, having said the spell frst and the others following his lead. But he had sustained the most damage.

For one his hair and clothing was rumpled, not too damaged. _That's good, _Anna thought.

For another his arm was broken, in a dangerous unnatural position, and it looked like his ankle was sprained as well.

_That's not good. Think, Anna, think… what can I do?_

But as she watched, his arm flopped to the ground, completely boneless. His ankle did the same thing, and slowly his bones began to regrow themselves. Anna blinked to make sure she wasn't imagining anything, then rubbed her eyes and looked again.

Nope.

_Anil has healing powers._

With that comforting thought, she looked back to where Kristoff was. He was starting to stir.

The earth scion slowly opened his eyes and saw a blur, mostly red… a… a girl? As his vision slowly cleared he coud indeed see that it- she was a girl.

_Anna._

She was ok.

He boosted himself on one arm, kissing her. She smiled into the kiss and pressed forward, kissing him back until the need for air became important. they broke away from the kiss, panting and gasping for breath.

Anna smiled that smile he loved so much, and he leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
